Construction toys have been developed over the years for play, education, and industry modeling. Among the various examples are erector and leggo construction toys.
In the case of erector sets, bolts and screws are used to assemble components. Erector components are generally planar and require construction to build three dimensional components.
In the case of leggos, components are connected by pressing together male and female portions. Components are three dimensional, however they are limited in the angular orientation of connecting components. Also, the male and female connector portions generally are smooth and held together with friction, resulting in reduced stability and ultimately abrasive wear on components.
Various others have attempted to overcome some of the limitations of such designs with various levels of success. There continues to be a need for multi-functional construction toys with multi-faceted and multi-angular connectable components. There also continues to be a need for reusable connector portions that lock into position and provide greater stability while being simple to use.